Dark Matter Shorts
by sateda
Summary: A few shorts that will be written within the continuity of the show. Some mightn't be. Depends on how the series plays out. Short 1 takes place straight after episode 5. Two is left thinking about the virus that hadn't taken a hold over her and what her newly found healing ability might mean about her. NO SHIPPING! ( )


**Ok, so I have a few shorts I'm working for this show. Takes place within the continuity of the show. Some mightn't. Depends how I'm feeling. Hopefully you'll like them.**

 **Short One.**

Portia Lin, Two, was sitting on top of the bed with her legs crossed within her quarters.

She continued to lightly rub the area around her neck where she had received the bite upon the freighter. The infected had passed the virus on to her and it was looking that she was more than likely going to die. With no known cure of any kind to save her it would've been only a matter of time before she would begin to feel its symptoms.

Yet here she was, alive and well. That was something to be happy about at the very least. If she was immune to the virus like the android said then that was all the better.

But that didn't appear to be the only case. It began to make Two wonder if it was something more than just an immunity. The wound around her neck had healed rapidly in just under a matter of hours. Newly formed flesh had appeared from where the teeth had pierced her neck, leaving no trace of the attack. Not even any scarring.

From what Two had discovered about herself more questions began to surface in her head that needed answering about who she was. Had she always had this ability? Had she ever been sick? Did she always heal? Those were some of the many questions she had. Some of the dark ones she had were if she ever been shot at point blank range? Had she ever been killed? Had she ever returned from the dead to carry out an assassination? Or maybe…did the virus do what the scientists actually set out to do? What if her body was able to bond with the virus? All those questions only left more questions to be answered. In any event, she was ruling out the possibility of coming back to life. That wasn't something she ever intended on trying.

Two sighed, taking her fingers away from her neck. Who exactly was she? _Who_ _was_ _Portia Lin?_

That question was interrupted when a loud humming came from the door, telling her that someone was outside. She looked up and glared at the door. If Marcus, Three, had changed his mind and wanted her after all then he had another thing coming. She got to her feet and moved towards the door. After she tapped the button of the access panel it flashed green and Two crossed her arms as the door began to slide open.

Instead of Three however she was given the youngest member of their crew. Das, Five. Two's face immediately softened as Five looked up at her with uncertainty.

"Hey," she said lightly to the young teen. Five opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out and closed it again, looking as if she was searching for words. She then bit her lip and looked down at her feet. Two furrowed her brow at the girl, a little concerned. "You alright?" she then asked, uncrossing her arms, becoming serious. Five then looked back up at her, her face changing, becoming determined and quickly stepped forward.

Something inside Two's head was screaming at her to send a front snap kick into Five's chest as she came at her. This left her confused. Five didn't look or even seem to be the type to be even the slightest threat to her.

Two didn't comply with what her reflexes were telling her to do though, this time, and was glad that she didn't as Five wrapped her arms around her. She stared down at Five's head in front of her, surprised that the teenager was hugging her.

"I'm glad you're not dead," Five then said to her warmly.

Two raised her eyebrows at her and then let out a small laugh, touched by her words. That explained the hug to her at the very least. The bond that they had developed wasn't perfect. She sure as hell screwed that up on the space station, but despite what had happened she felt from Five's embrace that the young girl could trust her.

Two raised an arm and patted her tenderly on the back. "So am I," she told her, smiling for the first time that day. "Ok, come on," she then said and Five let her go, stepping back. She then tilted her head, looking at her inquisitively and her eyes widened slightly.

"The bite on your neck…" she said quietly.

Two's smile faltered and she closed her eyes, gritting her teeth as she chastised herself for not putting the bandage back on before seeing her. After checking to see that both of them were alone she took Five by the wrist and pulled her inside, shutting the door behind them.

Five looked at her anxiously as Two turned away from the keypad to face her. She then raised a hand and once again felt where the bite used to be with her fingers.

"It healed alright," she told to her, not sure what to say about it to her as she moved about back and forth.

"How is something like that able to heal in just under a matter of hours?" Five questioned, startled by the sudden change in Two's wound.

"Your question is as big as mine," Two answered, taking her fingers away from her neck and throwing her hand up into the air before bringing it down to press against her forehead. Now that Five knew about her she was getting stressed out by the fact that the teenager might tell the others about what had happened. "Can you please not tell the others about this?" she then asked Five trying to remain calm.

Five didn't say anything and just nodded her head.

"Promise?" Two said, confiding in her.

"I promise that I won't tell them or the android," Five told her firmly. She was shaken, that much was true, but Two knew, felt that she could trust her. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

"Thanks," she said, appreciating her silence.

"I'll…see you around," Five said her, managing a small smile and Two nodded tapping the button on the access panel and the door slid to one side. Once Five had left she closed it again and headed back over to her bed to lie on top of it.

Today pretty much summed up everything about how she was feeling right now. It was a shitty day. They all had once again the chance of trying to make some money for themselves from their past employer, Dave, and once again…shit happened.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Five walked out of Two's quarters and only when the door had closed behind her did she stop and look back, thinking about the woman inside. She so hoped that she could trust her, but with everything going on it was almost close to nearly impossible.

"I so hope I'm right," she said aloud quietly, turning forward, starting to move again and walked straight into Griffin, Six. Five gasped, startled by the man's sudden appearance.

"Whoa, sorry, my bad," The large man said, smiling down at her. "You alright?"

"Yeah, fine," Five said, smiling back up at him before starting off again.

"About what by the way?" he then called after her as she left and Five paused. He heard her… She turned her head to look back at him, still smiling.

"That we'll get a proper meal on this rust bucket one of these days," she lied, jesting. She knew how much he loved this ship even though he tried to hide it.

"Hey, don't call her that. This ship is still going strong. All she needs is a bit of loving," Six told her, grinning and she laughed.

"See you around," she waved, turning and continued on her way. She so liked him. At first he seemed very intimidating to her, just like Ryo, Four, was, but now he reminded her as a big cuddly teddy bear.

She only hoped that she was right about him too.

 **That's ends it there for this one. Next one will focus on Six and Four. When it will be out… I have no Idea. This one I wrote yesterday and did some quick edits today. Well, till next time.**


End file.
